


Surprise

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “T’Pring? What are you doing here?”
Relationships: T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 8





	Surprise

The door to her quarters chimed and without looking up from her report called from them to come in. The person walked in and after a moment, spoke, making Uhura jerk her head towards the door in surprise.

“T’Pring? What are you doing here?” Uhura asked as she jumped up and walked over to the other woman. “I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to visit.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” the Vulcan replied, letting her guard down and allowing a small smile to form on her face. In public she would never allow the gesture, but when they were alone, she let herself show Uhura a more affectionate side. He held up two fingers and said, “Are you happy to see me?”

Uhura smiled brightly, touching two fingers to T’Pring before closing the distance between them for a human kiss. “I am very happy,” she said, kissing her again. “I missed you.”

“And I missed you,” T’Pring said, dropping her hand to wrap her arms around Uhura and hold her tightly against her.


End file.
